The present invention relates to a novel and useful organocyclosiloxane having an ethylidene norbornyl group.
In general, in an addition type silicone elastomer which has widely been used, cross-linking thereof has been carried out through a vinyl group in most cases. Accordingly, a siloxane having a vinyl group is well known but a siloxane which has a condensed cyclic type hydrocarbyl group having an aliphatic unsaturated side chain has not yet been known.